Forum:2012 Pacific typhoon season
Future start Far from beginning, but I think we will have a pretty near-normal PTS this year, 23-27 storms, 12-16 typhoons, 5-9 major typhoons and 2 category 5 storms. Ryan1000 01:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) First PTS betting pool is open. Betting Pools . 10L. 23:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) June 97W.INVEST Here comes another invest. This one takes the place of 96W. --'CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 19:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Gone.Cyclone10 18:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) 98W.INVEST And another one. This one looks better than 97W, but dang this is really close to the equator. It must be like something on the order of 3-4 degrees north or something. --'CobraStrike '(t)(b)( ) 19:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Broke up and dissipated. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 13:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) 99W.INVEST Unorganized area of shower activity east of the Philippines designated as an INVEST. --'CobraStrike '(t)(b)( ) 17:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : Out. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 17:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) 05W.GUCHOL 90W.INVEST New invest.--Cyclone10 20:58, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Wow this invest looks really good. --'CobraStrike '(t)(b)( ) 21:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Probably our next name storm.Allanjeffs 00:16, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::GFS develops a weak and (rather small) system that will move to the NW towards Guam. ECMWF doesn't really do anything with this. GEM has... it looks like something. It is interesting to point out that this system is at a very low latitude. Anyone have the JMA model data? Darren23[[User:Darren23/Cyclone Warning Center|'CWC']] 01:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't have JMA model data (only found one for CONUS) but I do want to point out that 90W continues to impress with good outflow. --'CobraStrike '(t)(b)( ) 19:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::TCFA :D Cyclone10 20:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Looks like this system wants to be Guchol and it looks poise to do it.I think this could be another typhoon in our hands.Allanjeffs 21:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::TCFA cancelled downgrade to medium.Allanjeffs 00:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::its upgrade into td 5w base on the JTWC and its expect to be a typhoon.Allanjeffs 01:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 05W Finally upgraded. --'CobraStrike' (t)(b)( ) 02:19, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Here comes Guchol...Ryan1000'' 16:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Guchol (Butchoy) Not yet, but soon.--Cyclone10 02:47, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : Yep its Guchol, looks good. Too bad the Guam radar can't see Guchol. '''CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 14:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : Looks really good on satellite imagery. AndrewTalk To Me 16:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: I expect Guchol to become a minimal typhoon in the next 2-3 days before it runs into a sh!tload of shear and collapses 5-6 days from now. Ryan1000 18:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: This is the best tropical storm I have ever seen in my life it looks like a strengthening category 1 hurricane to me.Allanjeffs 02:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Guchol Only JTWC says it, JMA has Guchol as a STS.--Cyclone10 15:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Retirements at a glance Here's my predictions: *Pakhar - 10% - Not too much damage, or not enough deaths. *Sanvu - 0% - Never touched any landmass. *Mawar - <10% - Not so much damage created. **Ambo - 5% - Probably not. --Cyclone10 20:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : Little too soon, don't you think? Pakhar may cause severe flooding in Vietnam in the future, but I think i'll wait until later to post my predictions. Ryan1000 13:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Mine: JMA: #Pakhar - 5% - Not that extreme. #Sanvu - 0% - No. #Mawar - 1% - I doubt it. #Guchol - TBA - Still Active PAGASA: #Ambo - 2% - Some effects, but the Philippines has seen much worse. --AndrewTalk To Me 15:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC)